makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Koishi Komeiji
Biography The younger sister of Satori Komeiji. Koishi Komeiji wanted to avoid the hate and dislike which Satori experienced due to her mind-reading abilities, so she sealed away her own Third Eye. This backfired, since she gained the ability to read and manipulate people's subconscious, an even greater ability. However, she also became much more carefree as a result, and didn't mind as much. She now spends much of her time wandering the world aimlessly. After the era of post-mystic symposium, Byakuren Hijiri solicited Koishi into her faction as a laywoman. As her enemy, Koishi had stolen Kokoro's mask of hope, causing them to grow a severe hatred for each other. Customs Tier 1: Her actual attire Tier 2: Her alternate attire from Subterranean Animism. Move list Special Cards *Conditioned Teleport - An intimidating move where Koishi sneaks up to her opponent as her consciousness reaches them, and hits them with a surprise attack. Although it's a surprise, it's a fierce attack that makes no allowances, so it's necessary to prepare yourself. The area that Koishi's consciousness can cover becomes larger with time, but conversely, she can't hold herself back from attacking any opponent within that range. *Fidgety Snatcher - A move where she reflexively lunges at an opponent who's above her or close by. Enemy attacks are negated the instant she performs this move, so it becomes a powerful counterattack that flies at them from outside their consciousness. The opponent is naturally cautious of this, but it could also be seen as her own way of getting attention. *Growing Pain - A move where her consciousness, reflexively directed outward, approaches the opponent like a rose vine. It's not an attack that she uses intentionally, but one that occurs when she remembers it in the corner of her mind. *Catch and Rose - Koishi wants to catch hold of the opponent in front of her, and unable to repress that feeling, her hands shoot out. When she finds an opponent nearby, she tries to catch them, and if she's successful, she deals damage and blows them away. It's less "catch and release", and more that she just gets bored of it once she's caught them. *Reflex Radar - Koishi's mind stirs, wanting to know more about her adversary, and becomes a tracing thought wave that searches for the opponent. The thought wave tracks down the opponent as if blocking their escape routes, and when it finds a target, it links with Koishi's attack motion. *Stinging Mind - Koishi covers the surrounding area in rose mines, but promptly forgets about their presence. Due to her influence, the opponent, too, becomes unable to recognize any of the mines besides those nearby. The mines themselves are harmless, but as soon as Koishi feels like it, they get detonated and attack. *Unanswered Love - Koishi runs forward as if dancing, tracing out a heart shape. If used once, the player can't stop Koishi's movement until she makes contact with the enemy, so if used improperly it'll spell your own doom. It's just like the curse of the dancing red shoes. Super Cards *Suppression "Super-Ego" - Koishi suppresses her mind as much as possible. The aftershock from it deals damage in the area around Koishi, and due to her influence, the opponent unconsciously gets closer to her. *Instinct "Release of the Id" - Koishi opens up her mind as much as possible. She scatters her attack over her entire surroundings as her emotions take her, and due to the aftershock from those emotions, the opponent unconsciously distances themselves. *Dream Sign "Ancestors are Watching You" - Six shadowy figures attack, their gazes locked on the opponent. They fly out in pairs, giving this technique the unique property of three total uses. Ultra Card *"I'm Going to Call You Now, So Answer the Phone!" - Koishi sends out a sound wave in a radius around her. If it connects, the screen goes black and text is displayed along with silhouettes of Koishi. At the end, Koishi stabs the opponent with a knife. Miscellaneous Introduction *Hey! I wanna fight too! *Wow, everyone looks so cool. I wanna fight too. *I ask you to give me your telephone number! *You insist of having a miss call? I'll end you! *Hello, hello! Is that you? *Well, I am ready for challenge! *Hellooo~? Could you please fight with me? *Konichiwa! Koishi here! And welcome to your dark contact! (Translation: Hi!) *Wow! Now it's you, oneesama! We meet each other to take challenge! (vs. Satori) *Aw, my precious pet alongside my kitty Rin! (vs. Utsuho) *Mask of Hope? Ah! I've seen a mask like yours before. (vs. Kokoro) *So you view me optimistic! (vs. Byakuren) *Hmm... So it's the elusive one! You slither around the place? You don't even answer my telephone call?! (vs. Gast) *Well then, let us see if this ninja can answer me with the telephone! (vs. Netsu) *Hello, hello! I brought you a special phone contract to get hurt! (vs. Lite) *Hey! I am here in one of your fantastic dreams! (vs. Axl/Guy) *Hello, hello! I could try to contact you in your mobile phone! (vs. Sumireko/Hatate) *Oh! You want my mind to be shot by your gun? Show me what you brought! (vs. Landon) *Wow! I can feel what you are expressing, masked one! (vs. Barris) *I feel no fear from you! (vs. Nue) *Hello, hello! Am I feeling surprised? (vs. Kogasa) *I expect you're the one of another siblings from that dark mansion thingy at Gensokyo! (vs. Remilia/Flandre) *Didn't remember that brother of fellow duo from outside world before. (vs. Travis/David) Personal Action *Try to find me! *Now you see me? Soon you want! *I shall be seeing you! *Give me your number or I will finish you! *I want answers from contacts! *Where am I? Victory Pose *Yay! That was fun! I could get addicted to this. *Bye bye! Call dismissed! *Wow! That was an interesting fight! *Thank you for contacting me! I'll kill you whenever you don't pick up the phone and answer me. *Hello, hello! Right now, I win! *So, who am I gonna fight next? *Even moving is embarrassing when everyone's watching. *That was an interesting fight between the siblings of Komeiji family! Let us be partners together, oneesama! (vs. Satori) *Now I'll keep you as one of my precious pets again! (vs. Utsuho) *I'm ready for a challenge anytime! (vs. Kokoro) *I accept your invitation to attend the temple, Hijiri-sama! It's so excited! (vs. Byakuren) *Ooh! I can't wait to see you around here, secret agent! (vs. Gast) *I'll weirdly contact you with my phone whatever your attention is! (vs. Netsu) *Have you finished the phone contract yet? I hope you still want to do it more in no time! (vs. Lite) *You met me while you're dreaming off, didn't you? (vs. Axl/Guy) *Hah! Now you'll get answered in your phone! Or be killed if you don't pay attention! (vs. Sumireko/Hatate) *My, my. That was terrible to face the sniper. (vs. Landon) *You passionate something pleasure to me. Call me some fun if you want! (vs. Barris) *I have escaped fears from you! So I did it! (vs. Nue) *I didn't know how do I feel that. What a scary surprise! (vs. Kogasa) *I think you might come to our home as pair meeting someday. (vs. Remilia/Flandre) *One of the dual brothers has failed to sisters like us. (vs. Travis/David) Losing Pose (Time Over) *My dial is not yet in service! Thank you! Throw Attempt * Other quotes during battle *I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP THE PHONE AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN; NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE! (during *I'm Going to Call You Now, So Answer the Phone!*) Win Quotes Hello, hello! Right now, I've just beaten you. Hello, hello! Right now, I'm on top of your back. Hello, hello! Right now, I’m stepping over your corpse as I try to advance into the future. It's better if you fight more by your instincts. Huh~? That's disappointing. Everyone had an invisible friend that the adults can't see, right? Uhuhu. Read your mind? I've already closed my satori eye. Reading people's minds only make you depressed and there's nothing good about it. Maybe I'll try possessing you next~ Character-specific quotes vs. self: Hello, hello! I'm right behind me, too. vs. Reimu: It's as if I'm the one in a gap. vs. Sanae: Even if I go to the shrine, no one will notice me. vs. Marisa: Your hat looks really heavy. What'cha got in there? vs. Ichirin: It must be nice to be so healthy... Maybe I should live on the surface too! vs. Byakuren/Craig: I love that vehicle! Lemme ride it! vs. Minamitsu: You still can’t forget the charm of the Hell of Blood Pools, so you visit sometimes. vs. Futo: Yes, the tenth plate you desire is right behind you... vs. Miko: I want the blue one! vs. Nitori: Hey, Miss shopkeeper! I really want that monster! vs. Mamizou: ‘Tis ball.... ‘Tis ain’t no Occult Ball... but an Alien Ball! vs. Kokoro: I’m prettier than you anyway! vs. Kaguya/Mokou/Seiga: Even if you say you’re immortal you’ll die eventually, right? Everyone does. vs. Lite: Hello, hello! Why are you so panicky? Answer me or YOU PAY THE PRICE! vs. Sakuya: You can wish for 3 things right? No question, I want past, present and future... vs. Kasen: You can wish for 3 things right? Hmm, I think I'd want everything, nothing, and anything... vs. Sumireko/Hatate: Your mobile phone? I’ve got something like that. I’ve been at a loss for what to do lately though. vs. Axl/Guy: Eh? You’re dreaming right now? How fantastic, I’m appearing in someone’s dream! vs. Utsuho: Okku, where did you get your nuclear power? I wanna get some for my precious pets! vs. Voltrex/Magician Type X/Demo/Don Pepe: I guess machine brains don't work unlike humans. Good. Now I will not make myself forgotten. vs. Aya: I don't mind having pictures taken. It's nice to know there will be some proof of my existence. vs. Gast: Oh, you act like a ghost, don't you? Even if you played hide and seek! vs. Reisen: Oh, miss Rabbit. Hello there. I can see my reflection in that eye. vs. Minamitsu: You still can’t forget the charm of the Hell of Blood Pools, so you visit sometimes. Didja know? vs. Remilia: Older sisters are a real pain. They always underestimate us younger ones. vs. Flandre: You know, I think I’m starting to like you. Wanna be friends? vs. Shota/Dean/Aiko/Jun/Katana: I can feel your pleasure that fighting just gets me so interesting! vs. Meiling: Even if you forgot me, I don't think I would be able to beat you again. vs. Keung/Lan: What you seek to achieve, I have already mastered. vs. Warcanine: Your subconscious is filled with nothing but rage, allowing me to control this battle quite easily. vs. Kagerou/Momiji: Aw... What a cute little doggy! vs. Rumia: I don't really want to require sight in defeating you. Your darkness is a waste. vs. Suika/Yuugi: I wish I could likely enjoy the moment. vs. Seija: I want to forget how insane you are. vs. Hina: It would be fortunate if people could remember me at all. vs. Moai King: Even a great ruler will never find me. vs. Yumemi: Don't bother. You won't remember what you experienced after this, I'm afraid. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Even if you are around in space, I will never forget to see you appeared in my image! vs. Rina: You'll forget me as soon as I leave, but I hope the beating I gave you will fix your aggressive soul. vs. Mystia: Keep singing along, but my third eye is shut so it won’t work on me. vs. Aya: I don't mind having pictures taken from your camera. It's nice to know there will be some proof of my own existence. vs. Medicine: That poison almost brought me out from here in this area. vs. Skullus/Dr. Horace/Magician Type X: You have brought the shame on innocence, you ugly-faced evildoer! vs. Satori: Don't worry, oneesama. Other ones may hate you, but I always love you so much as our beloved mistress. vs. Nue: Sorry. I'm still unable to express fear. vs. Kogasa: Surprise? I'm not sure if I know how to feel that. vs. Kirov: Hey, one-eyed blaster! Were you trying to blow my subconscious mind off?! vs. Landon: Shooting the one's head is much terrible for me. Don't ya know that? My mind needs more to remember! vs. Billmore/Josh/Travis/David/Kevin/Deniel/Dick/Nash/Metal Commando/Millard/Ronn/Commandar Bon/William/Allen: Troops have all the way fun... vs. Netsu: Ooh! For this ninja, I know your attention in hiding somewhere else with my sneaky telephone. And your stealthy mission too! vs. Sam: There was sorrow within you. I could feel it. vs. Patchouli: I'm afraid I will not be able to memorize your research. vs. Placid: Hey, engineer from the outside world! I want that vision goggles of yours! vs. Barris: Thanks for the fight with your passions! I knew you feel my subconsciousness, especially with my ghastly telephone! vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank: My mind will never fly away even if you really turned into a sky pilot! It's important to have my subconsciousness and I can read yours either way! vs. Chieftain: You are brightly passionate than you look. vs. Roy: I sense the strengthened bravery this knight possesses in my mind. vs. Cirno: That is for chilling out my mind that can cause brain freeze! vs. Wriggle: Ew! My mind is disgusted with a weird bug like you. vs. Clownpiece: Driving into madness makes my consciousness destroyed! Ouch! I need more rest either way! vs. Butch/Tewi: Rabbits die when they get too lonely, right? Good thing we have perfect possession! vs. Doremy: If you were going to get a custom-made hat, you could've just cut your hair. vs. Tenshi: So Heaven is between the Earth and the Moon. Maybe I'll go visit! vs. Yukari: By the way, my sister said something. She had a premonition that things were going to get busy on the surface. I wonder if the power struggles are going to get worse? vs. Joon: Aah, I keep unconsciously spending my money! Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Operatives have no time for horrible and imaginative tricks in this mission, young girl. Josh: Hey! Why you insist of sneaking behind me? Just get way from me and sneak around! Sam: Sorry. One miss call is a good idea to prevent your scariness with your attributed legend. Axl: What's up with that illusion you ever imagined? I guess it would be gone in case. Gast: Something subconscious? Even you are sneaking behind? Same as disguising! Landon: Yer illusion is no match for marksmen like me, ya sneaky mongrel! Barris: Hello? Is anybody there?... Never mind, I won't deal with sneaky girl with telephone! Kevin: Hello? Private? It is up for me to enlist you into my army's special ops unit! Captain Neo: That illusion. Have you've been gone before? I wonder where you are. Butch: This is a scrap, not just a scary illusion, y'know? Gyro: Hello? Is this a sneaker who is responsible for phone calls? Nah! I gotta fly now! Metal Commando: Operative don't have time for mind-reading in the war with terrorists, kid. Reimu: Can you not just turn down a phone call? Sounds like a pain. Marisa: Oh, I've heard of this. 'S called stalking. Byakuren: Ha! Were you going to sneak up behind me? Mamizou: Ah, I can't stand those mobile phones... The letters are too small. Kaguya: How dare you sneak up on me! Nitori: A- a mobile phone? I see... Urban Legends have that kind of use, too. Kasen: Oh, you're the young missy from the Palace. Your big sister's been worried about you. Kokoro: I have faces pointed in all directions. Even if you sneak up behind me, I'm not gonna be surprised! Shinmyoumaru: Gyaaa, she was behind me! Ending (In the Palace of the Earth Spirits, Koishi is contacting Lite from outside world with her telephone) Lite: Hello? Who is this stranger? Koishi: Hello, hello! This is Koishi, the younger sister of my older Satori. Right now, you are being sneaked by my telephone contact number. I won't murder you with my knife if you answer this. Lite: What? Is this a real telephone call? No! It's just an illusion. Koishi: Oh! I knew you did it. But trust me because I want to know if you want to have a conversation with telephones or not! Lite: Whoa! I can't believe this! So what conversation is all about? Koishi: Contacts in searching for answers! So give me some! Lite: Great... My answers for your telephone call are to stop bringing anything for a knife fight like stabbing to each other and let's be friends together. That is it. Koishi: Oh really? Would you like me to be friendly to you? Wow! Sounds familiar for what you said. I love it! Lite: Aw... Well I have a lot of things to do. Bye bye, telephone girl! Koishi: See ya soon! Then I'm going to dismiss my call at the end of the conversation with you! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Anti-Hero